


His Second Shot: Part 8

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insults, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John takes Y/n to meet his kids. But it doesn’t go as planned.





	His Second Shot: Part 8

“John. I don’t wanna go in”.

I could see y/n was nervous as hell. 

He was clenching his hand, over and over, biting his lip until it began bleeding.

“Stop this”, I said, taking his lip out from between his teeth, padding my finger on the blood forming, and wiping it on my pants.

“It’ll be fine. They might have a little problem. But, I think if they know I’m happy, they’ll be good. Ok?”

Y/n sighed, staring into my eyes, blinking rapidly.

Damn. He really was nervous.

“Come here”.

I pulled him into a hug and held him tight, hoping against everything the kids would be kind and understanding.

“Wait-say that again”, Dean gritted out.

Fuck. I knew that tone.

“Dean…”

“No. I wanna hear what he said”.

Y/n looked between me and Dean, gulping, before he spoke again.

“I-your dad and I-we’re dating”, he mumbled.

Dean scoffed, while Sam just sat there, completely silent.

“You’re dating? You and my dad? My dad? John Winchester-is dating a dude?”

Y/n nodded again, looking down at his hands.

“Dean, we’ve been together a few months. And-it’s going somewhere. So-please-just-be open to it”.

He began chuckling at us, and I could see how uncomfortable y/n was.

“Open? To this? Are you kidding me, dad? I mean, what the fuck?”

I sighed and ran a hand down my face.

“What do you expect, Dean? I loved your mother. So much. But-it’s been eleven years. I deserve a chance to be happy and move on. And-and y/n is the only person I’ve ever felt something for”.

“Don’t you dare bring mom into this!” he bellowed.

I was taken aback at his anger.

“She deserves better than this. Better than to be forgotten by her husband. And for this?” he spat, looking at y/n as though he was some sort of vile monster.

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that”, I yelled back, not holding back anymore.

“I’ve waited eleven years to move on. Eleven years to get over your mother. Eleven years of holding onto her. It’s not fair on her, or me, to be stuck here like this. I know she would’ve wanted all of us happy, an-”

“YOU CAN’T BE HAPPY WITH THAT! I mean, look at him. He’s a dude. And-and he’s-he’s-he’s pathetic”.

“Dean…”

Dean shrugged Sam’s arm off his shoulder and stood up, y/n shrinking back in his seat, visibly upset right now.

“No, Sammy! He doesn’t get to do this. Neither of them do. You break up with him. Now. Or I swear to god, I’m gonna make your life hell. I know people at the college. And once they get a whiff of this, you can kiss your career goodbye”.

Y/n’s head shot up.

“What? N-no. Y-you can’t do that”.

“And you can’t erase mom from our lives like that. So choose. Either you get fired, and don’t get a job ever again. Or you leave dad”.

Y/n looked between me and Dean, Sam just looking like he wanted to say something, but choosing to say nothing at all.

“I-I’ll go”, he whispered, breaking my heart with two simple words.

I shot up out of the chair, grabbing hold of y/n’s arm and begging him to stay.

“I can’t, John. I-I’m not losing my job. Besides, your kids hate me. How the hell am I meant to stay with you?”

“Please. Please, I’m begging you. It doesn’t matter what they say. Don’t let them bring you down. Please. Don’t go. I-I’ll talk to them. I’ll get him to change his mind. Just-please. You can’t do this. I’ve had this emptiness for so long. I’ve been trying so hard to fill it. But nothing could. Not until you. You taught me how to love again. Taught me to not lay down, and instead to appreciate myself. So please, don’t lay down. Don’t let him do this to you. To us. Please”.

Y/n put his hand on mine and unclasped my fingers, releasing his arm, and walking to the door, opening it, before he turned back to look at me.

“I’m sorry, John. But it’s better this way. You should-you should find someone better. Someone they’ll accept. Really. You deserve to be happy. Goodbye, John”.

He walked out, the sound of the door shutting being the loudest thing in the world, piercing my ears and soul. 

This was the second time I’d felt like this.

Except this time, I knew there was no fixing it.

He’d let the words get to him. 

Let everything Dean said go to his head, all his insecurities coming up, probably feeling ashamed that he was the reason we were fighting.

I knew he’d take the blame for this onto himself. 

He’d stay away, thinking it was the best for our family. 

Except, it wasn’t.

I barely saw my boys. 

I was always alone in this house, memories of everything there, but no one to share them with.

Y/n was helping me make new ones after so long.

But now, I knew he’d stay away.

I stood there for a minute, trying my hardest not to break, before I turned around, deciding I’d go upstairs.

“Dad…”

“Go away, Sammy”, I replied quietly, not wanting to sound harsh, but not wanting to speak to him either.

These were my kids. 

I guess, I had to do this, right?

Stay away from y/n, if it was what they wanted. 

It wouldn’t work if neither of them accepted him.

But it still hurt like a bitch, knowing my one chance of happiness was now gone.

That I wouldn’t even be able to try again, not wanting to ruin y/n’s life.

I wished I could hate Dean.

But how could I hate my child?

Shutting the door to my room, I sat on the bed and just stared at the wall for a while, not knowing what I was meant to do from here on out.


End file.
